Don't Jump
by xxBlairBearxx
Summary: Songfic inspired by Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel.


**A/N: Okay so, I have major writer's block on Junjou Moulin Rouge, but I'm working on it x.x! I was just incredibly inspired by the song Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel, and I just had to write this story! Soooooo...READ ON!**

I thought you were happy. I was happy. But I guess I was too sure of myself to realize you were so hurt on the inside. What led to this? Was it my persistence? The BL novels? My inability to do anything other than write? What was it? I'll fix it, I'll do anything. Just…don't jump.

Misaki balanced himself on the ledge of the balcony. The cold breeze sifted through his hair as it made his tears dance away in the night sky. It was very apparent what he had in mind, and I didn't want it. I was standing too far from him to do anything. Moving closer would risk a lot.

"Misaki," I whispered trying to calmly reason with him. It was so hard to maintain composure when the brink of my entire being was prepared to take his own life.

"B-be quiet," his limp voice hushed, "don't s-say my name…"

"Please Misaki...we've been through so much together. D-don't throw it all away, please. I…I love you so much," I begged. Tears forced their way out of my eyes. This was the second time I cried in front of him. I don't want it to be the last.

I payed more attention to his face and I notice the tears dripping one by one in a metronome rhythm and pace. I feel as if every tear is one of my mistakes slowly dehydrating his happiness. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so incredibly sorry.

Misaki's feet slightly shifted forward, which immediately caught my attention. "NO! PLEASE MISAKI! DON'T DO IT! MISAKI, PLEASE! DON'T JUMP!" I frantically yelled. I felt as if I was losing the last amount of grip I had on him. He turned his head to look at me with his somber green eyes. We stared into each other's gaze for a moment before he spoke up again.

"Akihiko...I-I'm sorry, I can't s-stay with you," he whispered solemnly then turned around like he was before.

"Please…please," I whimpered and pleaded.

Snow started to gently fall from the sky. Reminding me of the day I realized Misaki was The One. The blessed day that I kissed his soft lips under the lamp post and hung onto him for so long after. It's quite ironic how the beginning reminds me so much of the near end.

Misaki moved his feet forward again, getting closer to the edge of falling. I felt my heart thump like the pulse of a hammering drum. He's really going to do this. He's really going to end it here. He's serious. And I'm so undeniably afraid.

I slowly moved forward while holding my hand out. It was the last thing I could resort to. "Misaki, just take my hand and give it a chance. Just please…don't jump," I practically sobbed. All of my repose that I once held was nowhere to be found.

He turned his head around to look at me and let one last warm tear leak, while mouthing the words 'I'm sorry', and jumped off the ledge into the lighted, crowded streets. By impulse, I ran after him, going over the balcony with him. The cool air slapped my skin, burning it, but that was the least of my worries. Misaki was falling only a few inches lower than me, so I moved my arms in a swimming motion to bring myself closer. Once my fingers touched his clothes collar, I grabbed onto him and pulled him closer to me. Misaki's surprise was evident as I wrapped my arms around him in a desperately tight hug. It was amazing what you could get done in a matter seconds.

He eventually wrapped his slender arms around me too, as we stared into each others' eyes. Death was a few seconds away, but I didn't care. I'm glad I jumped. I want to feel everything Misaki feels. I want to suffer for the pain I put him through. Since the beginning, it has always been my intention to remain by my love's side, no matter what.

I leaned my head into the crook of Misaki's neck. "I love you," I whispered. And then everything went black.

**A/N: ...Yeah...I'm a horrible person. This is my SECOND deathfic where they both die D: I just really enjoy writing trageties. Does that make me a sadist? Yes, I think it does...OH WELL. Review, tell me your thoughts on this litto storyyyy.  
><strong>


End file.
